Like the Forest, We Burn
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: Much like anything else, the pack disintegrated slowly at first, then all at once. -based upon that amazing promo for the season-
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Much like anything else, the pack disintegrated slowly at first, then all at once.

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Teen Wolf.

 _ **Like the Forest, We Burn**_

For weeks and weeks, Stiles' suspicion of Theo grew. And for weeks and weeks, his suspicion was ignored by everyone, except Liam. Of course, Stiles believed deep down that Lydia would probably believe him and choose him over the kid from fourth grade, but he hadn't spoken to her much within those weeks.

Stiles has known Scott for a long, long time. Longer than Theo. But Stiles also knows that Scott is incapable of not being kind and forgiving. And that drives Stiles insane, more so than usual. He thought maybe he'd be used to it by now, but frankly it pisses him off that Scott would just let anyone stomp all over himself...and the rest of the pack.

Speaking of the rest of the pack, Stiles really has not talked to much of them either. Why should he? They all think he's going crazy. He'd think he was going crazy too if he didn't feel that disturbing feeling inside that told him to stay far, far away from Theo. Obviously Liam felt this as well because he sided with Stiles from the beginning. And damn that made Stiles feel more appreciated than he had in a long time.

Much like Sheriff Stilinski had said so eloquently, after a few weeks, Theo made a slip up.

Stiles had been at his locker, gathering his books for next period, when Theo came up behind him. Anxiety filled Stiles' veins as he jumped slightly, turning to face the werewolf with disinterest.

"Watch your back, Stilinski. Scott's mine." Theo snarled.

Stiles prepared a vengeful response, but was cut off by a growl coming from behind him. Half hoping it was Scott, Stiles turned towards Liam who's eyes flickered dominantly at the other wolf. Theo rolled his eyes and walked away from the two.

"I didn't need your help." Stiles slammed his locker and began his trek towards his next class.

"Yes you did, you smelled like you were terrified, Stiles." Liam easily caught up, grabbing Stiles wrist.

"I believed you before, but now we've got proof!" Liam spoke excitedly, pulling out his phone to reveal that his video recorder had been on the entire time.

"And, how, exactly did you get what he said? You weren't even there when he said it." Stiles sighed, removing his arm from Liam's grip.

"Dude, I was right behind you." Liam raised his hands in exasperation.

"Well...thanks," Stiles lowered his voice as he spoke. He entered the classroom, tiredly. He was really over this.

"Hey. Stiles? What's up with you? You smell more anxious than usual..." Scott trailed off, his eye brows raised. As if he was the one confused and not Stiles.

"Well, you know, I just had a chat with your pal Theo. Real charmer, that he is. He told me to watch my back. He also told me, now this is good, that you, yes you, are _his_." Stiles remarked snidely, turning away from Scott as he did so.

"You're ridiculous."

And with those two words, Stiles Stilinski lost complete and total faith in Scott McCall.

 **So i'm back, beaches. Yeah I really don't have the desire to explain my absence right now. Of course I will get to that later because I realize I disappeared for quite some time. After those first two episodes and that commercial for the season, I am majorly pumped. Most of this will be based off of that commercial. Btw, I do not have a beta and I refuse to check my grammar so I'm praying this isnt trash. I'm trying! SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER THIS IS JUST A SORTA INTRO.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aris1013: I agree with you 1000%, and thank you so much!

 **Thank you to the new followers to this story, you're in for hopefully a very exciting, blood pumping story. ;)**

 **I don't own Teen Wolf.**

Like the Forest, We Burn

Liam Dunbar is not used to having friends, in fact for a while Mason was the only one. Every one, at some point, comes to the realization that he's a hotheaded asshole. But really? He's not, maybe a little lost, but he really doesn't mean to be, well...mean. Of course, now with his powers and all, he has a "healthier" way to release frustrations. Occasionally his emotions control him to the point in which he ends up running around naked with Scott and Stiles chasing behind.

He always wondered what it would be like to have a friendship like Scott and Stiles, and now he's a part of that. And he'd never been a part of something so special and unique before. Sure, he has Mason, and Mason is great, really he is. But, deep down where Liam's many insecurities lie, he knows Mason's really only his friend because Liam's the last option.

Liam enjoys having a friendship with Scott, but honestly? Liam really likes having Stiles. Scott is kind and loyal, but Stiles is refreshing the way he manages to set everyone back on their heels. He somehow worms his way in, until he's suddenly so important and it doesn't even make sense how it happened. Liam's not sappy or anything like that, but he truly does care about Stiles and he knows that behind the sass and sharp remarks, Stiles cares too. It's weird because Liam doesn't remember when Stiles became this important to him and now the older boy is one of his closest friends. Liam would never tell Mason, but Stiles has really worked his way up on the friends list.

Not only is Stiles now one of his best friends, Liam also finds himself following behind the geeky boy rather than the true alpha he's supposed to be following. For Liam, it starts to get confusing once geek boy no longer follows true alpha, true alpha and geek boy have conflicting views, and true alpha listens to fourth grade boy instead of geek boy. And now, Liam feels like he's going to have to pick a side soon. And he's worried because, for him, the answer is all to easy.

The two weeks before Theo made his first mistake were spent entirely with Stiles. They became pretty great stalkers, but also pretty great deep talkers. Stiles told Liam everything. He told him about how much Theo truly scared him, about the looks he's seen shared between his girlfriend and the werewolf, about how terrified he was that feelings for a strawberry blonde where resurfacing at the worst time, about how his father was getting over his mother, and about how obsessed he was with keeping the pack together far after graduation. And Liam listened and he was there when Stiles was throwing up the alcohol that had brought him to being so open in the first place. Liam wished he could get drunk and just let it go. But he can't, so instead he lets pieces of him come out slowly part by part.

After this, Liam realizes why Stiles is so often targeted. If something were to happen to him, he would bring the pack crashing to the ground.

And when Stiles arrives at his doorstep weeks later, broken after the rejection of his bestfriend, Liam wonders how long it will take for all hell to break loose.

 **Turns out this wasnt much longer than the first chapter, but I just had to post.. the chapters will get longer I swear.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU GUEST, ARIS1013, AND MISS SAVVY XOXO FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT. ALSO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED!**

 _Spoiler Alert: I am so pissed after that last episode like seriously...Lydia's mom and Stiles' dad? What even is this? I literally shed a tear, it came straight from my sad Stydia heart. I'd love for Stiles to at least visit Lydia at the hospital, but at this point I find it highly unlikely. How OOC can you make your own characters, Jeff? Ugh, okay rant over XD_

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, if I did well you know Sheriff/Natalie would be non existent and Stydia would be like already married, Stalia would not have happened, and Allison would still be alive and soul mates with Scotty. But don't get me wrong I love Malia and Kira, but separately as independent women that don't need no man. I digress.

Like the Forest, We Burn

For those weeks that Stiles and Liam followed around Theo, nothing supernatural occurred. Tracy, the sleepwalking girl, started acting weirder than usual, however. Lydia was the first to notice and Stiles is sure that she mentioned something, but no one really paid attention until Tracy's father and everyone in the police van transferring Donovan were either dead or gone.

Next thing Stiles knows, he's paralyzed on the ground with Scott, Malia, and Deaton. And he feels so human, it hurts. Now, kanima-Tracy is gone and Stiles is transported back to sophomore year, back to Jackson, Allison's grandfather, and Peter. He's flashing back to the many times he almost died and how much he wishes he had, when he's suddenly pulled from the ground's grasp. He collapses against the metal table next to Scott who has Theo next to him. Deaton is leaning against the wall and Malia is long gone after the rouge Tracy.

"Let me help, I wanna help you guys," And god damnit if that didn't sound like the most sincere words Stiles has ever heard.

"It doesn't mean that I'm part of the pack or that you trust me or anything like that." Stiles is still pulling in deep breaths, but he can practically hear the betrayal through Scott's air intakes.

"Scott?" Theo asks eagerly. He already knows he's won.

Stiles won't look at Scott. He refuses to. But he's still weak and doesn't think he'll be able to walk for another ten minutes.

"I've got you," Theo grabs Stiles' arm painfully and is pulling him towards him.

"Don't touch me," Stiles growls, attempting to pull away as he grinds his teeth in frustration.

"Let me." Stiles swears he can hear the sadness in Scott's voice, as though he thinks Stiles will pull away from him as well.

Stiles leans on Scott and he wishes, more than anything, that Scott would believe him. Just this once.

Theo leads them to wherever he smells Tracy or Malia's scent and when Stiles sees its the police station, he's breaking from Scott's grasp and half running/limping towards the door.

"Stiles!" Scott yells, catching up to him within seconds and jumping inside the station before Stiles can.

The office is a mess, but its been like this on more than one occasion. But something is off and Stiles feels it, making him worry to his core. He hears mumbling and he's racing towards it. He, Scott, and Theo find Lydia on the ground with Kira hovering.

Stiles is next to the strawberry blonde within seconds, but Kira is pushing him away with bloody hands.

"Malia and Lydia's mom are in the basement," Kira states, pushing him with one hand while the other is holding down on Lydia's side.

"Go, Stiles," Lydia's mumbled through clenched teeth and Scott takes Stiles place, pushing him farther away.

Stiles leaves as he's told to, but not before glaring heavily at Theo and giving a desperate look at his father who is leaning against a desk with a tight smile on his face.

Once he reaches the basement, he finds Malia on the ground, tear tracks on her cheeks. For a moment he truly believes she's killed the girl lying next to her.

"They killed her." Malia's eyes are suddenly bright and alert and she's pulling herself up from the ground.

"Oh god,I forgot about Ms. Martin," Malia whispers to herself, running deeper into the room.

Stiles follows the werecoyote and helps Lydia's paralyzed mother up from the floor.

"Stiles...I haven't seen you in a while," Natalie Martin speaks slowly, uncertain as to whether her lips would move or not.

"Ms. Martin, what are you doing here?" His words are lost as he hears footsteps coming down the stairs, hurriedly. His father takes over Stiles and Malia's position and tells them to get Tracy out of here.

Stiles reaches for the girl lying in her own pool of silver, but is roughly pushed to the side.

"You're too weak," Malia growls, pulling the dead girl up quickly and leaving the basement. He doesn't blame Malia, she's just upset she couldn't save Tracy and that's progress. Stiles' father and Lydia's mother leave just as quickly. Stiles gets up the stairs, just in time to see the station's door shut behind his father. Everyone else is gone. It's empty.

Stiles is left wondering when he got to be so useless.

 _ **I know this one is short as well but I'm working on the next chapter right now. ;)**_

 _ **Btw, are ya'll okay with Stiles-centric or should I change it up more? And how do you all feel about Stydia? Stalia? Does Scott seem out of character or does it make sense the way he's acting? Notice any grammar errors? Let me know guys!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU ELMERFUDFRY95 YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SMILE AND I WILL PROBABLY BE CHANGING IT UP WITHIN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I may own Teen Wolf one day, but today is not that day.**

Like the Forest, We Burn

Stiles had been stationed at Lydia's bed from the moment she arrived back from surgery. While she had been in surgery, he stayed with her mom and his father, who oddly stayed with Ms. Martin all day. The pack, the supernatural portion of the pack, left as soon as they knew Lydia was fine and began the task of figuring out what the hell was going on. Of course with the whole Tracy is a kanima thing going on, somehow Donovan escaped. Scott and Kira stayed at Deaton's to examine the dead body while Theo and Malia found Liam and informed him of what was going on.

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked, his fingers ghosting over Lydia's pale arm.

"Not too bad," She mumbled, blinking lazily.

"You don't have to lie, Lydia. I know it probably sucks." Stiles states bluntly, absentmindedly tracing the blue vein branching from Lydia's wrist and up into her arm.

"I'm not lying...I actually feel a lot better." She says, this time moving her arm weakly away from Stiles soft fingers.

"Where is everyone?" He can hear the _Why are you here?_ in her tone and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Uh well I think Scott and Kira are trying to figure out what happened with Tracy and everyone else is out looking for Donovan I guess." He moves so that he is no longer draped over Lydia's bed, but leaning back in the rough chair.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Someone had to make sure you didn't get into trouble." His joke falls flat in the stale air and he wonders when he lost her as a friend.

"Lydia...wh-" He tries but it cut off quickly.

"Is my mom okay?" Lydia asks, turning her head to look out the large windows.

"Yeah, my dad's staying with her." He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and cringes when she whimpers. He doesn't say anything because he doesn't want her to think he thinks she's weak.

"That's good," She whispers, smiling softly.

Stiles looks away, any where but Lydia and the rejection he feels just about every time he tries with her. He can practically hear her looking at him so he returns his eyes to hers.

"Spill. Come on. This is the only time I'll ask." She says, crossing her arms over her chest and pulling herself up against the white pillow with a grunt.

"What are you talking about?" He asks softly, because he knows exactly what she's talking about and he thinks maybe this is what it means to be an emotional tether.

She doesn't respond, but rather glares into and through him, ripping his wall down without an ounce of effort.

"I-Scott, he doesn't believe me anymore. Theo's bad news and I keep trying to tell him but he-"

"Who's Theo?" Her brows are scrunched up and he wants to shoot himself right then and there. No one told her. She had no idea what was going on.

"Uhh..he's the new kid. He's a real douche bag and I don't think...I know he isn't who he says he is, but Scott-"

"You mean Theo Raeken? From fourth grade?" Confusion is fading from her expression and repressed anger is starting to seep through.

"Yeah...you remember him?" Stiles asks, his eyebrows now raising in curiosity.

"Sorta. Wasn't he the kid that used to beat you up?" A smudge of pity is in her tone, but not enough for Stiles to buy it.

"It doesn't matter, but I know he's not the same kid. Just a few days ago he came up to me and told me that Scott was his and that I needed to back off. Like what the hell. He's such a dick, he even-"

"You're a dick, Stiles." She says bluntly, letting her arms fall back to her sides.

"Wha.." His eyes are wide and his mouth is open. He looks like an idiot.

"The first time you talk to me in weeks and it's about your jealously over Scott." Her anger is no longer repressed and her eyes are blazing.

"You're ridiculous." She says, turning her head away from the boy again.

He sputters and feels as through she attached cement to his feet and dropped him into the ocean. He's drowning and she's looking at the window. The only difference between this and what happened with Scott is that Scott left, Lydia can't, so Stiles does. Or at least he tries to.

Just as he's about to open the door, she says, "I want to learn how to fight."

"I'm sure Scott could-" He's shuffling his feet and staring at them.

"I'm not supernatural. I need a human to teach me." She restates, her eyes blowing holes into his head.

"I could help you, Lyds." He whispers, wishing the nickname didn't feel so coppery in his mouth.

"You don't know how to fight. I need Jordan to help me," She states proudly, ignoring the nickname that left a foul taste in Stiles' mouth.

"Parrish? Since when did-" He doesn't even understand why she brought up the whole fighting thing if she didn't want his help. Unless it truly was her goal to make him feel more like shit.

"This thing..Stiles whatever the hell it is between us, we need to drop it." She's staring at the window again.

"At the rate my mom and your dad are going, we'll probably be brother and sister by this time next year anyway." She rubs one of her arms against the other, goosebumps are littering her skin.

"What the hell are you talking about?" But it all makes sense now. The hot date, Lydia's mom being at the station, and the fact that his father wouldn't leave her side.

"Your dad didn't tell you?" She sounds weak and half dead and he hates himself.

The only reply she receives is the shut of the door and a silence that could last ages. She turns her head. Beautiful pink flowers are in a vase on the same desk with a pack of Reese's cups next to it and a jacket is set where Stiles had been moments before. She reaches for it, grunting as she pulls the stitches. Her fingers find purchase and she pulls it to her chest, holding it tightly against her. Lydia pulls her blankets further up and snuggles into Stiles' jacket, taking in his smell.

 **Thoughts? I'm wondering how (on the show) Stiles is going to take his dad dating Lydia's mom. xD**


End file.
